sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Fallen Comrade
Out in the far reaches of space on a deep patrol, 2nd Lieutenant Raxis L'ygr and Flight Officer Lance Corbet of Ghost Squadron are enduring into the second hour of their security sweep. After a long, boring jump to their designated location they find themselves nearing their navigation coordinates to pass around a series of small moons attached to the orbit of the system's local star. "How's everything going back there, Vee?" Raxis says quietly, keeping the comm chatter between him and his wingman to an emergency-only level. Soft binary beeping echoes back through his cockpit, forcing him to grin. "Yeah...I know...not much out here but that's part of the job anyway." He replies as their flight path forces them to angle to orbit the first of the small planets, no more than massive rocky asteroids. "We're going to have to jump out, Sir!" Said the helmsman of the HIMS Reaper. A lone Imperial Cruiser was heavily damaged and in need of some crucial repair. "We're going to have to hide." Said the Captain, "We only have one operational TIE to defend us." The captain ran a hand across his head and placed his cap back in its spot. The small Imperial Cruiser fell out of hyperspace and headed for one of the moons. "Wolf, I want you out in that TIE Immediately. I want you patrolling in a tight area, I don't want to be caught suprised." said the Captain. Moments later, a flash fell from the Fighter Rack and spun neatly into a stationary position. "This is Wolf, beginning sweep now, if anything comes I'll try to lure them away from the ship." He said into his comms. The Ion engines of the TIE MKII fired up and sent his fighter sailing around the moon. On the wing of Ghost Three, Lance Corbet is in Ghost Six. Silence seems the order of the day, along with boredom as the patrol seems to take in naught but debris and asteroids, yet the young pilot seems glad enough to be behind a stick again. Fingers flicking along controls, sensors switching this way and that, double and triple checking everything, Lance seems at ease in his cockpit. No reason for concern, it would seem. Sensors blocked in the massive shadow of the first moon, Ghost 3 leads its wingman on a flight pattern to smoothly roll with the rotation of the giant rock. Going over his console, Raxis taps a few buttons and keeps his eyes peeled for anything in their path. Blind to pie-shaped sensor void on the other side of the rock. Being a veteran pilot trained on the first death star, Wolf had a keen eye for movement, even around a few quickly moving moons. Sighting two fighters moving amongst a closer moon, Wolf decided to keep them occupied while the ship repaired itself. Wolf pulled the stick and sent his fighter up around the arc of the moon, accelerating as the moon passed above him. Making sure the closer fighter got a glimpse of his ship reflecting the sun. Ghost Six is that closer ship, and as a flicker of light shoots into his cockpit, his eyes narrow slightly. "That's odd..." he murmers to himself, checking his instruments, before becoming frustrated and taking a look for himself through the window. Eyes search for several moments, ere they alight upon a TIE, and he intakes a breath. Flicking on his comm, switching to Ghost's channel, his voice echoes into the other's cockpit. "We've got company, Raptor. Coming around the moon above us." With a cursory glance, ensuring no other boggies are nearby, at least in sight, he adds, "I'm breaking upwards." With that, he hefts on his stick, zooming upwards and begining the ascent after the hostile. "Copy Wildman, I'm with you," Raxis, in Ghost 3, replies as he checks his scanner for other signs of movement. "Careful Wildman if we couldn't see him we're looking at a possible ambush. Stay close, over." He finishes, clicking his comm and pulling up to move side by side towards the TIE. "Vee-ten prepare the long range wire back to relay, we might have Imperials up here." He adds, switching over to local frequency. "Unidentified contact this is Range Patrol, hailing. You are in Republic sector. Power down your weapons immediately, over." Smiling, Wolf pulls off the moon, heading straight out into the void. "Glory to the Empire." was said back into the comms towards the two X-Wings, Maybe he could aggrivate them a little. Anything to boost his tactical situation. His fighter began to spin as he started maneuvering, he looked out his side viewport and watched the two X-Wings give chase. "Wolf to Reaper, I've got two incoming, I don't see any support." he said, reporting in to the Cruiser. "Acknowledged," was his only reply as he began to charge is weapons. Grinning at the prospect of downing a lown TIE, Lance chuckles softly at the comment sent their way. "How you want to do this, Raptor?" he asks simply, releasing his S-Foils into attack position as he closes on the enemy ship. "Waiting for your mark to fire." Not liking this one bit as the lone TIE begins to pull in their direction, Raxis gnashes his teeth and grimmaces. "Wildman to Raptor. Mark II's don't come with hyperdrives that I know of we have -got- to keep an eye for the source of this." He pauses, powering up his weapons. "I give you weapons free Wildman, but when I say bug out we bug out. Don't let him spin you. This could be Krieg for all we know." Wolf turned his fighter straight towards the incoming fighters, letting his fighter blast it's green fire towards the Rebel ships. "Engaging." Wolf said, firing at the lead X-Wing. "Oh crap!" comes Lance's voice over the comm as he jerks his stick. Yet, too slow to evade the fire, green death blazes through the shields and sends some damage up the side of his fighter and up one wing. "Damnit! I'm hit!" he growls, though eyes narrow as he lines up anew, and sights down targetting sensors at the offending TIE. "My turn..." he murmers, before his finger pulls on the trigger, letting loose quad-fire on the enemy ship. "Following in, Wildman," Raxis blurts over his comm as the fire starts to heat in. Angling himself for a follow up passing shot at the TIE MkII. Depressing his triggers, red-orange blasterfire erupts from the wingtips of his X-wing. "Wildman, I give you an order that if I get disabled for any reason you are to return to rendez-vous and report this position." Flying right through the middle of both X-Wings without even one scratch. Wolf smiled and pulled on the stick, sending his TIE into a very tight corner ending up behind the damage X-Wing. Letting loose some more green fire. "He's on my six!" yells Lance into the comm. "Raptor.. I..." Then, while Lance tries to swirve out of the way, laser fire rocks into his aft section, causing the systems to scream at him for but a moment before the ship powers down. "Damnit! I'm debris! Raptor, get out of here and report to Phoenix! One of us needs to get home and report this!" Slamming his hands into his dashboard, uncertain if his message got through, his fingers begin trying to reignite his engines, regain some amount of power, or -something- that will get him moving again, all the while, letting loose an impressive string of explicits. "Covering you, bug out! Bug out!" Raxis barks into the comm as he watches in horror as Ghost 6 is disabled. Not hearing the last bit of Lance's call into his comm as the static rolls through, Raxis narrows his eyes and refuses to leave his wingman behind. Vee-Ten beeps in as the dataline back to the rendez-vous opens. "Sector this is Range patrol requesting immediate backup," He barks into the message as he opens fire again on the TIE. ",Ghost 6 disabled, repeat immediate backup on my position. Over." He finishes, as Vee-Ten sends the data-coded text message to their relay. "This is Reaper." Wolf was hit, "Damn you! You put me off." he said, bringing his fighter to bare on the still active X-Wing. Letting off a few more shots in the process. "We're about done, what's your status!?" Wolf ignored the transmission and continued to fight Still puttering away, Lance ducks beneath the dash, working on the circuitry this time, trying to get something going. "Come on... come on..." he murmers, growling to himself as he continues to putter. Grunting with the hit, Raxis barrel rolls to avoid what could have been an amazing amount of damage. Coming out of a hard roll, he notices a bit of drag coming from his port-upper engine. Cutting his speed to angle the turn, he's pushed back into his grav-chair as he spins to bear on the TIE again. "Vee-Ten get to work on that stabilizer I'm going to keep us in this..." He says as he opens fire again. Turning on it's axis, Wolf's fighter was a plow. "One down." Wolf said briefly into his coms, Wolf's face lit up green as he began his assault. Raxis starts yelling to Vee-Ten as his sublight engines begin to weaken, but his power system holds down by a thread. Yelling and swearing, he brings his fist down on his hyperspace controls and is thrown back in his seat as his X-wing sputters away back towards their relay station. Lance's eyes widen as Ghost Three is rocked by fire, but he lets out a sigh of relief as Raxis' ship holds, and jumps off into hyperspeed. Grimacing, however, his eyes turn towards the remaining TIE fighter, and there is remorse within his gaze. "This is it...." he murmers, having long given up on repairs, and finally accepts his fate. As Wolf began to fire another volley at the now moderately damaged X-Wing, it sped into Hyperspace. "Ugh." He said to himself, "This is Wolf. Come in on my position. I have one X-Wing here ready for Capture." Looking down on the X-wing from a height it seemed though no such thing existed in space. Letting it's pilot see his shining black helmet, Wolf looked up as the Reaper swung in and collected it's fighter and it's new guest. A glint from the Reapers viewports was the last thing that would be seen by any observer as the Imperial Cruiser jumped to hyperspace.